First Sight
by Chikane Shizuma
Summary: Two girls gaze at each other from a far, their hearts race and it seeems time had stop. Will they soon realize that the feelings they have for one another are the same? Or will it be to late?


I saw her, in the school courtyard. Her beautiful crimson hair was down, her head was bent forward , her skin looked so soft and delicate that I yearned to touch her and find out for myself. But I knew that if I touched her that would not have been enough for me, as images of her and me tangled together filled my head I was shaken out of my daydream by my best friend Hikari. "hey Misaki, were you listening to what I said?" I shook my head trying to get her out of my head. Trying but failing. "umm, sorry what did you say?" Hikari scoffed," seriously! You've been spacing out a lot lately! I asked you if u were free tonight for a girls night out with the others-" I looked at her again that unknown mystery girl that always makes my heart beat faster and my body to embrace her closely even though I'm a girl. "Hikari!" shouted Misaki. "Huh what-" I said snapping out of my daze. "geez there you go again off in your own world! If your not interested in going then I'll just go without you!" and with a huff Misaki stalked away.

My gaze returned to the girl across the courtyard, some people might call me a stalker by the way I'm always staring at her but I just can't help myself. The girl looked up from what she was doing and stared at me with that deep gaze of hers, her eyes were a dark blue green like the ocean so deep that I forgot who I was what I was doing where I was etc. I had a major crush on her the moment I saw her at the beginning of sophomore year but I was too chicken to confess to her also the major reason was because I am a girl. She kept staring at me unblinkingly her eyes narrowed just a quarter of a fraction before she turned away. I waited a few minutes to restart my heart. If people knew of my crush I bet they'll ask questions like you do know you're a girl right? Or how can you not like boys? And the most obvious question how _did _you know that you like girls? Yes to the first question, and it's not that I dislike boys it's just that they can be really dense sometimes and always talk about things that I have never heard of before. Also it's not that I like girls like_ that_ in particular I just like _her_ for some unknown reason. The bell rang, I quickly hurried to my homeroom trying not to bump into people while thinking of the way her deep dark long eyelashes looked when her eyes met mine. Turns out I'm not to good at multi tasking because the next thing I knew I felt a collision and heard a bunch of textbooks clattering to the ground. I looked up and automatically bent down to help the girl I bumped into pick up her things. "uh… sorry about that I was just in a daze this morning and-" I stopped mid sentence as I looked up at the girl and let out a short gasp. Her crimson hair was in a ponytail now and her perfectly shaped hands were clutched around a chemistry book her deep green blue eyes staring back at me as if a sea of people around us disappeared leaving only her and me behind.

PART 2

I hate mornings especially on a school day, my crimson red hair was down, covering half my face as I was trying to study for a chemistry test I have for homeroom. I was so busy trying to memorize the periodic table of elements that I didn't notice my friend Nagisa, was standing behind me. "guess who Himeko?" Nagisa said in a sing song voice. "not now I'm busy studying for that chemistry test" I heard Nagisa release a giant sigh as she said," study this study that your always studying Himeko you need to have some fun for once!" "I can have fun when I turn fifty, retired sitting in a rocking chair, and a nice cup of tea in my lap" I replied sarcastically. "your such a kill joy Himeko" Nagisa said before walking away. I let out a tired sigh as I looked up trying to see where she went when I caught someone looking at me with the most prettiest brown eyes. Her hair was a deep dark golden brown that was cascading down her shoulder in thick layers. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't look away; as if my eyes and body had a mind of it's own my body was paralyzed and filled with a sense of longing to touch her perfectly layered hair and to feel how soft her deep red lips were against mine, all thoughts of studying was gone and forgotten as if all that existed in this old court yard was her and me. My eyes drank in the image of her and narrowed slightly to see more. I blinked, reality quickly followed and the courtyard was once again filled with chattering from the other students. What was that? Why was I filled with such longing for her? Why is my heart beating so fast as if a ran twenty miles without stopping? Why couldn't I get the image of her out of my mind no matter how much I blinked? The bell suddenly rang and I quickly closed my chemistry book and walked quickly to homeroom I tied up my red messy hair with a scrunchy while joining the crowd of students quickly filling the hallways. As I walked I couldn't help but remember that girl, my heart quickly filled with longing .As I wondered if I'll ever see her again. Believe it or not my high school has over a thousand kids and is as big as a collage campus it will be a miracle if I ever saw her again but still… I couldn't help but let out a small flame of hope. I was quickly pulled into reality again when I felt my body hit something and Text books falling to the floor. "oh, sorry about that -" I began when at the same time the girl started to say something. I looked up and I couldn't believe it. The same brown eyes stared at me and it was as if time has stop and my body and heart was suddenly filled with that familiar longing.

PART 3

The girl quickly gathered the textbooks from the floor and took the journal I was holding and without another glance got up and left; her beautiful crimson hair swaying with the motion of her walking. Time resumed again as I watch her walk the opposite direction from me and I was once again swallowed in a sea of people. I let out a long sigh trying to clear my head but no matter how many breaths I took I could not get rid of the longing in my heart. Damn it. Why am I feeling like this? Is something wrong with me? What is this incredibly painful feeling in my heart whenever that girl disappears? I tried to reason with myself, saying that I'll get over this simple crush. After all this is just a simple high school crush right? Right?


End file.
